


Let the Games Begin

by UnholyConfessi0ns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Language, F/F, Fleurmione Saw au, I am so sorry, If you have seen Saw I'm sorry, If you haven't seen Saw I don't know what to tell you, It's been stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyConfessi0ns/pseuds/UnholyConfessi0ns
Summary: "What's your name?""My name is very fucking confused!"
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. The Tape

**Author's Note:**

> So if you can't already tell, I'm kind of an unoriginal person. With that being said, for whatever reason, this AU has been stuck in my head for the last several months, and I figure the only way I was gonna get it out was to finally write it. To me, there's no point in writing something if you can't share it with others.  
> No just kidding I'm just wanna see if others might like this or not.  
> Probably not.  
> I gotta admit when I first thought of the Fleurmione Saw Au, it was very different, but I wasn't sure that would work out so it turned into this. Originally, this was gonna be a one-shot, but then it occurred to me that I do not have the mental capacity to write that much at a time.  
> Anyway! So I own none of the characters or the idea behind this story; of course, the Harry Potter aspect is owned by JK Rowling (but I'm pretty sure we all disowned her at some point) and the Saw aspect was written by Leigh Whannel and James Wan.  
> Because this is based on the first movie, a lot of the dialogue is from the movie itself (I literally watch this series way too much for my own good) as well as anything else really. Any complaints, comments, or suggestions are well appreciated. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Fleur wakes up underwater.

She moves quickly, tripping over the edge of whatever she was in while coughing up water. Eventually, she can breathe easier and her senses start coming back. The room is pitch black, and she feels a different wave of panic take over once it occurs to her how helpless she is. _What the fuck is going on?_

“Help! Someone help me!” There's nothing but silence. “Is someone there? Oh, shit I’m dead.”

“You’re not dead.” _So I_ _'m_ _not alone_. Slightly relieved at this new bit of information, she turns slowly towards the direction she heard the voice coming from.

“Who’s there? Turn on the lights!”

“Wish I could. Hang on.” There's a sudden movement from somewhere in front of her, and she waits. Suddenly, the smell of the room hits her. _God, what is that smell?_ The lights start flickering on and she can hear the heavy hum of electricity above her, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them to a brightly lit room.

The sight that greets her twists her stomach until she’s bracing herself against the wall and vomiting. She spits, wiping her mouth against her flannel sleeve before looking up and across the room at the, thankfully, alive stranger. She takes in the woman’s bushy brunette hair and dark brown eyes, the pursed lips and confused expression at the body lying between them. The woman doesn't seem as disgusted as Fleur was, looking up from the body and right at Fleur, who immediately looks back to the body and screams.

It's obvious the man is dead. There's a pool of blood from the wound on his head that's staining the floor, and she thinks there's a gun in his left hand. He's holding something in his right hand too, which is the side of the room she's on, but she doesn't really focus on it. She's never seen a dead body before.

“Shit, help!”

“No one can hear you. Are you hurt?”

“What the fuck is this?!” She moves around and feels a tug on her leg. A thick chain is wrapped around her ankle, connected to a rusting pipe near the corner of the room. _How did I not notice that before?_ It's heavy and, now that she's noticed it, very uncomfortable as well. 

“Calm down!” The woman also has a chain around her ankle but looks unbothered by it. A huff escapes her lips before she repeats her earlier question. “Are you hurt?”

“I don’t know.”

“What’s your name?” _How the hell is this woman so calm right now?_

“My name is very fucking confused! What’s your name? What’s going on here?”

“I’m Hermione Granger. I’m a doctor. I woke up here just like you.” At least now she has a name to put with the face. Hermione points at the body. “Recognize that man?

“No.”

“Do you have any idea how you got here?” _What is this, twenty questions?_ Fleur can feel her temper slowly getting the better of her.

“No.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Nothing! I went to bed in my shit-hole apartment and woke up in an actual shit-hole.” She rubs her hands over her face. “What about you?”

“There’s not much to tell really. I was on my way home from work and I don’t really remember much else.” A thought suddenly hits Fleur and she drags her tank top above her bra and starts feeling her midriff. “What are you doing?” Hermione asks slowly.

“Checking for scars. Can you see any?”

“What?”

“This is what they do. They kidnap you, drug you, and the next thing you know you’re in a bathtub and your kidneys are on eBay.” There is a flash of disbelief crosses on Hermione’s face.

“No one took your kidneys.” It was a flat statement.

“Oh yeah? How can you tell from over there?”

“Because you’d either be in extreme agony or dead. Remember? I’m a doctor?” Another flat statement. “So are you gonna tell me your name?”

She pulls her tank top down, tensing up from the still wet cloth as it sticks to her skin again. “Fleur.”

“Well Fleur, what we need to do…” The brunette looks around the room, looking up at the ceiling and squinting. “…is figure out why we’re here. Whoever brought us here could’ve killed us by now, but they didn’t. They must want something from us.” She pauses, leaning down and tugging the chain with her hand. “Question is what.”

Fleur starts looking around too, her eyes landing on a clock that’s closer to Hermione than it is to her. “The clock is brand new.”

“What about it?”

“It’s brand new. Everything else in this room is old and gross.” She gestures over to the toilets on her right, frowning at the expression on Hermione’s face. “Someone obviously wanted us to know the time.”

“Wait, I think I might be able to rea- what is that?” It was whispered loud enough that Fleur could just barely hear it. She watches as Hermione pulled out a small, black rectangle from her pocket. “It’s a tape, it says ‘Play me.’” She searched her own pockets and found an identical tape in her flannel pocket. It only confuses her more; why leave them a tape without…

The dead man is holding a tape recorder. It’s way too far away for Hermione to possibly reach, but maybe…

She lays on her stomach and crawls forward as far as she could, to the point where it felt as though the chain could rip off her foot. “It’s too far.”

“Use your shirt.” She pulls off her flannel and gets back onto her stomach. It gets close, but still, the tape is too far.

“It’s no use.”

“There must be something else you can use!”

“There’s nothing!” Maybe she’s destined to be wrong. As soon as the words left her mouth, she noticed the bath plug glistening on the floor. Her eyes widen and she grabs it, returning to her prone position in a split-second. She flings the plug, missing the recorder yet again.

“Come on, you can do this, try again.” She glares at Hermione for a moment before trying twice more, finally knocking the recorder out of the dead man’s hand. She turns it over in her hand a few times before sliding in her tape, looking up at Hermione as she presses play.

**_“Hello, Fleur.”_** The distorted voice sends shivers down her spine, and she's regretting every decision she's ever made in life that could have possibly lead to this moment. _“ **You’re probably wondering where you are. I’ll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room you die in.”**_


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really wish I had checked in there first."

_**“Up until now, you’ve simply sat in the shadows, watching others live their lives. What do voyeurs see when they look in the mirror?”** _

She looks down, anywhere but at the other alive occupant in the room. Sure, her choice of work wasn’t professional, but when you’re a freelance photographer, you have to make money somehow. Up until recently, very recently (at this very moment to be exact), it's not something she's proud of.

_**“Now I see you as a strange mix…someone who’s angry and apathetic. But mostly just pathetic. So, are you going to watch yourself die today Fleur? Or will you do something about it?”** _

Judging by the look on Hermione’s face, she could tell that she was just as confused. _What does that mean?_

“I don’t get it.” _I mean, I get the part about might dying, but the rest of it?_

“Throw me the player.” Fleur frowns, trying to decide if this woman is stupid or not. She'll have to figure that out later.

“No! You throw me your tape.”

She watches as Hermione rolls her eyes. “Look, we’re going to have to work together if we want to get out of here. Now throw it to me.”

“I’m not gonna risk breaking it. Toss over your tape.” Turns out, Hermione has a bad arm, either that or she threw it badly on purpose. The tape hits the corner of the room and Fleur has half the mind to glare at her but she just removes her tape, tossing it on the ground carelessly, and replacing it with Hermione’s before pressing play.

_**“Dr. Granger: This is your wake-up call. Every day of your working life you have given people the news that they are going to die soon. Now, you will be the cause of death.”** _

“That doesn’t sound good.” She paused as she heard Hermione spoke.

“We’re chained in a bathroom. And did you think after hearing my tape that yours would be any better?” No response. She hesitates, it’s harder to hear this tape than hers. There is distinct coughing that follows every breath, and it reminds Fleur of the smoker's cough her grandmother and mother have. The type of cough she knows she’s bound to get. The cough on the tape sounds just like it, but worse, like it’s laced with pain. Hermione snaps to get her attention and she hits play again.

_**“** **Your aim in this game is to kill Fleur. You have until 6:00 on the clock to do it. There are ways to win this hidden all around you. Just Remember: X marks the spot. If you do not kill Fleur by 6:00, your parents will die. And I will leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin.”** _

Well fuck.

At least she knows now why she might die.

“It’s probably a joke, right? This can’t be real…” She almost feels sorry for her at that moment. Almost. “Give me that.”

Fleur doesn't argue this time, tossing the recorder which, thankfully, Hermione catches with ease. The words play backward loudly before Hermione presses play again. 

_**"If you do not kill Fleur by 6:00, your parents will die."**_ The blonde wishes she didn't have to hear that again. Not everyone has the same relationship with their parents that she does, and Hermione must really care for hers if they're being used as an incentive to kill. _ **“Let the game begin.”**_

 _I don’t hear a difference._ She shoots the doctor a strange look. "Listen closely," Hermione says as she rewinds yet again.

_**“Let the game begin.** _

_**Follow your heart.”** _

It's said quietly, practically on the verge of being hidden by the loud static sound that plays with the recording. She can't tell if it was meant to be left in with how quiet it was but it throws her off. 

“Follow your heart. What the hell does that mean?” Hermione scans the room for a moment, jumping and pointing towards something near her.

“There! Right next to you.” Fleur turns and sees a heart painted against the stained ceramic toilet. Like the clock, the paint looks new, bright as if it had just been painted hours ago. As she looks at the toilet, she curses under her breath that she was chained on that side of the room. She feels targeted against- first waking up underwater and now having to look for whatever it is they're looking for in this toilet. _Let’s just get this over with…_ she holds her breath and shoves her hand into the bowl that’s filled with brown, murky water. “Anything?”

“No solids.”

“What about under the lid?” _Right. The lid._ She lifts it up and places it down gently, reaching in and pulling out a black bag.

“I really wish I had checked in there first.” Her grin quickly turns into a frown as she buries the first items she grabbed, but her grin comes back when she pulls out two hand saws. She crouches down and puts one against the chain, stopping as she heard a rough throat-clearing sound.

"Mind tossing over the other one?"

"Shit, sorry." She wiggles the saw and giggles at the expression on Hermione's face before tossing it over. She hears the saw clatter onto the floor but doesn't pay much attention to it, focusing on the chain in front of her as she quickly moves the saw back and forth. On the other side of the room, Hermione does the same. A minute or two passes before something interesting happens.

The saw in Fleur's possession breaks, the blade snapping off from the handle. “Fuck!”

“He doesn’t want us to cut through the chains, he wants us to cut through our feet.” Hermione stands up, slowly running her finger over the blade of the unbroken saw in her hand. It's dull, but not so dull that it won't do damage, as shown by the small amount of blood on the doctor's index finger. The brunette looks up and drops the saw, biting her lip before speaking again.

“I think I may know who’s done this to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the hardest part about writing this is finding a good stopping place while trying to not have too short of chapters-I've given myself a minimum of 1,000 words per chapter. We'll just see how this works out.


	3. Penlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so just to avoid some confusion;  
> Hermione is talking for most of this chapter. Because she is telling a story that has dialogue, the dialogue in the story will be italicized. Also, her story is in between dashes so for example  
> \---  
> Hermione's story  
> \---  
> Like that.  
> I can explain more in the comments if needed. It's definitely not my best work, but I was feeling guilty about not updating.   
> Hope yall enjoy! I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner rather than later.

Fleur snaps her head towards the brunette. “What did you say?”

“It’s not someone I know personally, just someone I’ve heard of.”

“Jesus Christ! Tell me who it is.”

“The last I heard…” Hermione shifts herself to face the blonde, leaning against the wall. “The police still hadn’t caught him. And the only reason I know that is because I was a suspect.

\---

I’ll start from the beginning. The newspapers started calling him the ‘Jigsaw Killer’ but technically speaking, he’s not…not really a murderer. He’s never killed anyone. He finds ways to make his victims kill themselves.

I was at work, going over a patient with a couple of interns when my name was called over the intercom. There were two men in my office waiting for me.

_“Dr. Ganger? I’m Detective Thomas, this is Detective Finnigan. Very impressive.”_ He did not actually look at me when he spoke, he just kept going over the degrees on my wall. His partner was sitting on the edge of my desk.

_“Thank you. I do my best.”_

_“Sorry to interrupt you during the workday.”_

_“It’s fine, how can I help you, gentlemen?”_

_“Tell us where you were between the hours of 11 pm and 1 am last night, doctor.”_ He was pretty damn condescending. It irritated me a little bit.

_“Why is it that you’re interested?”_

_“We’d like to ask you a few questions about it. For your sake, I think it’s better we do this down at the station. Would you like to follow us there?”_

_“Absolutely not. That’s out of the question, I just can’t leave while I have work to do. Besides, my mother is using my car today.”_

_"That’s okay! You can ride with us, Doc!”_ It was the first time Det. Finnigan spoke, and already I liked him more. He didn’t seem like he was accusing me with just his eyes.

_“I’m sorry, you’ll have to tell me again. What’s all this about?”._ I watched as Det. Thomas finally sat down beside Det. Finnigan, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a plastic bag. It was a pen, and when it came closer into view, I realized it was my penlight. Has my name, office number, and work address on it.

_"Does this belong to you?”_

And that’s how I found myself in the back of a police car. I knew I wasn’t being arrested, that they were merely questioning me, but it still had my heart beating faster than it had in a while. It was…uncomfortable. They were set on being dead silent, the only sound coming from the radio every few minutes or so. By the time we got to the station, I was completely on edge. They lead me into this room where they finally told me that my penlight had been found at a murder scene. I’m not dumb, I called my lawyer.

_“And you have no idea how your penlight showed up at a murder scene?”_

_“Of course not!"_

_“I have to ask, what were you doing last night?”_

_“I was, uh, seeing someone."_

_"Look, if you can’t be honest with me-”_

_“I was visiting a friend. It wasn’t a patient, look what am I gonna do?”_

_“Well, as your lawyer and friend, I suggest you bite the bullet and tell them your alibi. Because no one is going to believe you later.”_

That was five months ago.

_\---_

Hermione took a deep breath, running her hand over her eyes. By now, Fleur had stopped caring that the floor was completely filthy and had laid on her side. She stared at the dead man as she waited for the other woman to continue.

\---

Jigsaw had tried to set me up for murder.

But other than my penlight, there was nothing that could tie me into his ‘games’.

_“Okay, we checked your alibi. It checks out.” Det. Finnigan said, Det. Thomas nowhere in sight._

_“Good. Can I leave now?”_

_“We have one of the victims that managed to escape. Wanted to know if you wouldn’t mind sticking around and listening to his testimony.”_ He had pointed to the room on my right side. I could see Det. Thomas and another man sitting at the table. I couldn’t really see his face from where I was sitting, but there were obvious marks around the corners of his mouth.

_“I’d like to help but-”_ He had cut me off, making it clear that I did not have a choice.

_“We’d really appreciate it.”_

And there I was, listening to this guy’s story. His name was, uh, I believe it was…

Harry! Harry Potter.

His story started kind of like ours. Woke up in a strange place, was tied down except it was to a chair and he had some sort of metal contraption on his head. His recording was on a tv instead of a tape but if I recall correctly, Jigsaw had started it off the same way. Said hello, explained what was happening- that the device on Harry’s head was essentially going to rip his lower jaw off unless he could get it off in time, that the key was inside the dead person in the room. However, Harry said that Jigsaw had ended the recording by saying two distinct phrases. “Live or die, make your choice.”

_“They had been injected with an opiate overdose. Couldn’t feel much of anything.”_ Finnigan informed me. I

_“You mean the dead person was actually alive the entire time?”_

_“Was.”_

_“What happened after you took it off?”_ Det. Thomas’ voice seemed louder than it had been during the previous questions.

Harry explained that this doll- a puppet Jigsaw had used during the video that played when Harry woke up, rode into the room on a tricycle. It congratulated him, saying something along the lines of how ungrateful people are to be alive and that he wasn’t one of them anymore. I can’t really recall what happened after that, Det. Thomas went on some rampage that Harry was a drug addict but that’s the gist of what I know.”

\---

There’s a silence between the two women for a while, neither of them sure what to say next. Fleur sits up, stretching her back for a moment before she finally has something to say.

“And you’re sure it’s him? This…Jigsaw guy?”

“Yeah.” Hermione sounds despondent. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth? You could have been the one who put me in here.” Hermione’s eyes lock with Fleur’s and there is a hint of irritation behind them.

“I’m in the exact same situation as you are.”

“Wrong!” Fleur jumps up, grabbing a piece of glass off the floor. It takes a moment for her to remember that the glass shattered when she smashed her broken saw around blindly. “You have one thing I don’t- information. Now you either tell me what is really going on or I’m going to cut you with this?” She’s full-on yelling. Hermione just stares at her blankly. “Do you hear me? I’ll cut you with…” _Oh shit._

“What is it now?”

The glass came from the mirror on Fleur’s left side, and now that she’s holding a piece of it…

“It’s a two-way mirror.”


End file.
